


Run Deep, Run Wild

by idoltina



Series: Prompt Fills: Once Upon a Time [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Year (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idoltina/pseuds/idoltina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for <b>outlaw queen + river</b>. Missing Year. When Regina happens upon Robin bathing in the river, the last thing he expects is for her to join him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Deep, Run Wild

There’s a soft, wet _smack_ as she tosses her head back and her damp hair sticks to the skin of her back, her eyes closed and her lips parted in ecstasy as she digs her nails into his bare chest. She’s a _vision_ above him, really, cheeks flushed with arousal as she moves, hips undulating rhythmically as she takes him inside of her again and again, skirt bunched up around her hips, hem smattered and stained with mud. Robin grips her waist gently to keep her in place and help set her pace, snapping his own hips up off of the ground to match her movements. She gasps, high-pitched and startled, and the look she gives him when she opens her eyes is equal parts bemusement and annoyance.

And then Regina smiles, and Robin’s heart stutters in his chest.

God, he is so far gone for this woman.

“Come here,” he rasps, very nearly a growl, and her grin only grows as she leans down closer, chest pressed against his own. He captures her lips with his own and kisses her roughly, fingers tangling in the long locks of her hair. He’s longed to know what it feels like to run his fingers through her hair, has dreamt of the softness against his skin and admired the sheer length of it tumbling down her back. This isn’t quite what he’d imagined; her hair is damp and stringy and a bit unkempt at the moment -- all because _she’d bathed with him in the river_ \-- but he finds that it’s still quite easy to grab hold of and oh, yes, he rather likes this a lot.

And then Regina shifts, movement changing as she drags her lips away from his and traces kisses along the column of his throat, and Robin lets out an unabashed, guttural moan. He’s not all that concerned with someone hearing them; they may still be within the boundaries of Regina’s protection spell on the castle estate, but the nearest living souls are two miles north of them in the Merry Men’s camp. And Robin cannot spare a thought for them or anyone else or even the rocks scraping painfully against his shoulder blades through the cloak he’s lying atop on the ground -- at least not when he’s completely wrapped up in the queen sitting atop him _fucking his mind to pieces_. He is so beyond lost in her: in the way her hair feels in his hands; in the way she sucks dark, purple marks against his neck; in the way the heat of her sex envelops his cock like the coming of spring after a winter storm, warm and welcoming; in the way her touch is eager and sharp and still somehow gentle, almost reverent; in the way the scent of the river clings to her skin like, like --

“What the hell are you laughing at?” Regina huffs, ceasing the movement of her hips and lifting her face to glare at him.

“Nothing,” Robin denies, unable to help another laugh from bubbling out of him. Regina arches an eyebrow, clearly unconvinced, so Robin rolls his eyes and arches up a little off of the ground, cock shifting deeper inside of her and causing her to inhale sharply. He anchors a hand on the side of her neck, her pulse racing with a rapidfire _thumpthumpthump_ under his palm, and he cannot help but smile against her mouth as he makes to capture it in another kiss. “You smell like forest,” he murmurs, entirely too pleased with himself.


End file.
